


Missing Sword

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [62]
Category: Merlin (TV), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: AU, Arthur has lost his sword, Crossover, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Arthur is missing his sword, and when Merlin hunts for it he finds it with a strange man (any character of your choice, must be unexpected). must use "Curly", "Vegetable", and "three hundred and nintey four"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Sword

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Hanging in there? Arthur LOSES HIS SWORD OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING, and Merlin has the lovely task of finding it. Nowhere to be seen, the castle has been combed, until he finds a cocky man with an attitude with the sword strapped to his side. None other than [insert someone who totally isn't expected right here, like Pavel or Snape or something] Your words are: Curly, vegetable, and three-hundred-ninety-four. ~Your Lovely Otter.
> 
> (I have, for the moment, My dad’s Magic internet stick, so next prmpt, whoo!)

When Merlin walked into Arthur’s room to find the prince looking sulky, he knew it was going to be a bad day, and that feeling was intensified when Arthur opened his mouth and said “I can’t find my sword, Merlin, find my Sword."

And that’s the reason Merlin was now scouring each of the 394 rooms in the castle, wishing that he was working with Gwen, or at the tavern with a mostly drunk Gwaine, or basically anywhere but where he was right now, and it was when he was thinking these dismal thoughts, that he ran into a curly haired man, who’s build resembled a string-bean (or some other such vegetable), and who, somehow, had Arthur’s sword strapped to his side.

Seeing Merlin, the man unsheathed the sword and said “My name is Inigo Montoya, and I demand that you tell me where I am!"

**Author's Note:**

> BAM! Princess Bride! How’s that for unexpected? Fun Fact: I was going to use Sulu (images from The Naked Time come to mind) but I started writing “my name is.." and well one thing led to another, and yeah.


End file.
